Zesty Lime and Green Tea
by LadyCaledonia
Summary: England smells differently, it's a scent that America is now addicted to. And the hero will figure out what the cause of it is! Us x Uk PWP shower smex


Zesty Lime and Green Tea

Just a one shot fan fiction here, I typed most of this up on the Note App on my iPod touch so I'm sorry if it seems short or formatted weirdly.

So, warnings? PWP essentially, America obsessing over scents... Perhaps OOC England?

That's for you to decide I suppose...

Enjoy -

England smelled different.

Many nations would believe that America was very oblivious to everything that went on around him. This wasn't the case of course - America paid valued attention to the things that mattered to him. If McDonalds came out with a new burger, then he would be the first to know. If a new awesome shooter game was coming out, he would be on the phone to Japan in an instant, demanding to have the very first copy. Therefore, when his lover England smelled different that day, he noticed.

One of his most favourite things about England was the way that he smelled. His scent was very unique, and one would expect him to smell of tea. Well, he sort of smelled of tea - the English man's scent was a mix of Ear Grey with lavender. America could spend hours after they had had mind blowing sex, just holding his Brit in his arms and smelling that strong scent on his tired body. Now though, England was starting to smell different. At first America didn't notice, he thought that perhaps he was coming down with a cold (as rare an occurrence as that was). Then though, America couldn't deny it. He couldn't place a name to the unique scent that England now carried. And he desperately wanted to know what it was.

America became a super awesome detective over the coming days. He would take note of any changes that he noticed and thus far, these were the facts -

1. The smell was at it's strongest in the morning.

2. It would gradually deteriorate over the day, it didn't last long.

3. The smell seemed to radiate from England's skin and NOT his hair.

The conclusion that America came to was almost instant - whatever England was using, he used it in the morning, most likely while getting himself ready for the day ahead. The smell would gradually fade over the day, so that must be the answer! America was so proud of himself for figuring that out, he bought an extra burger at McDonalds that night. England didn't complain of course.

But now that America had discovered where the smell came from, it was time to deduce what it was. So one morning, after England's trip to the bathroom, America snuck inside. His blue eyes glanced over the various creams that England used. He would deny it, but England had various hand creams and moisturiser to keep his skin so soft. America didn't complain, he loved how soft England's skin was...

It wasn't the creams anyway, America smelled each one and it didn't carry that unique scent. So what was it? It wasn't the hand soap, because America would have noticed it on his own skin. The blue eyed hero slid back the door to the shower and his gaze fell upon a particular bottle that say there. The content was a gel that was an acidic green colour. Curious, America grabbed the bottle and read the label - 'Zesty Lime and Green Tea Scented Shower Gel' Could this be what he was searching for? America bit his lip as he opened the cap, squeezed some of the gel onto his hand and brought it up to take a sniff and...

HOLY MUSICAL BMAN! THIS WAS IT!

It smelled... It smelled amazing! America was struggling to describe how addicting this smell was. It was incredible. This is what he was searching for, the source of England's smexy scent! Then, America began to smirk as a thought occurred to him. If it smelled this good just in the bottle, imagine how great it would smell when England was just putting it on his perfect, marble like skin... ~

It was the next morning, and America had set his plan in motion. He had made sure that he woke up before England, but was pretending to still be asleep so he wouldn't give the game away. Soon though, he felt England stir. He opened one eye to watch England shrug off his silk night shirt and boxers and limp into the bathroom (well, they did have a rather wild night last night... England is very good at playing a sexy kitty cat) Silently, like the total ninja he was, America crept out of the bed when he heard the shower water running. Obviously, he had no clothes to shed and snuck into the bathroom, to see the silhouette of his beautiful England in the steamy shower. America smirked. England was too busy singing to himself to notice that the blonde had slid the shower door open and had slipped inside to join him.

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow..."

"Mind if I cut in...?" purred America right in England's ear. America tried not to laugh when England yelped and turned around abruptly, clearly trying to be cross with the naked American. "Alfred! You could have given me a heart attack!" The blonde simply chuckled in returned as he grabbed the irresistible bottle of sexy smelling shower gel out of England's hand. "Have you washed with this yet~?" England was obviously confused by the question, considering the adorable face he made (that pout did things to America... Hot things).

"No, why?" America licked his lips before giving England a passionate kiss, running one hand through his wet sandy coloured hair. The Brit was taken by surprise but his mood didn't last as he kissed the American back for all he was worth. The blue eyed hero pulled back for a moment to lock gazes with his lover before leaning into to nip his ear. "This gel makes you smell fucking amazing" America whispered into the shivering englishman's ear, despite the hot temperature of the water. "Let me rub it on you~"

The green eyed man blushed at the seductive statement. "Does it really smell that good?" The American nation couldn't help himself, he moved down to ravish the squirming gentleman's neck, kissing and nipping hungrily. "Fuck yes, you smell so fucking amazing" America groaned, opening the bottle and squeezing some onto England's chest. England let out a soft moan as America began to lather the shower gel over his chest, taking much longer to toy with his nipples than England would have liked. "But Alfred-"

"No buts" growled America, gathering the falling water in his hands and using it to rinse England's body of the zingy smelling suds. With the gel now gone, America wasted no time in attacking England's chest in a frenzied fashion. He bit at his left nipple, while his hand worked the right. To his delight, England didn't object - in fact it sounded like he was enjoying this very much. "Fuck, Alfred, slow down!" England whined, his hips giving involuntary bucks to brush against America's obvious erection. "See, this is what you do to me Arthur" groaned America, spreading more of that wonderful shower gel over his hand, using it to pump England's already hard member. He was just so good at getting his lover excited. "You drive me fucking crazy!"

England moaned in reply, shutting his eyes tight in pleasure (and to keep the water out of his eyes. "Y-You can't fuck me standing up" he moaned, resting his head against America's shoulder. He felt as if his legs would give out and make him fall. England placed heated kisses against America's throat, loving the noises that his love made for him. "I plan to be the one standing..." the American panted. With his tremendous strength, America lifted England by his waist and in response England locked his legs around America's hips. The blonde man supported England in his hold, pinning the suspended Brit to the shower wall. To add extra safety, England wrapped his arms around America's neck, gazing up at him with that heated gaze that made America just want to fuck him like mad. "Shit, Alfred, please... I need you..." England gasped, squirming in need.

The hero smirked in response, managing to keep a secure hold on England with only one arm while his now free hand searched out the cause for this morning romp - the zesty lime and green tea shower gel. In all honesty America had no time to prepare his love properly, and anyway, he should be fine from the previous night's activities! And he knew just how much England was turned on by his almost super human strength - hell, he could smash a table and England would find it sexy (provided that the table wasn't one of his antiques). America spread the gel over his throbbing cock, giving his own moan at the cold gel layering his member. Then he lined himself up with England' hole, gazing down at his lime and green tea smelling lover. "Ready baby~?"

The Brit could do nothing more than nod, the heat within the confined shower was making his head feel dizzy and he was just desperate for America to get to the good part. Without any further questions, America pushed himself into the englishman's needy hole, groaning at the familiar tight heat around his rod. He was aware of England giving a slight hiss of discomfort so he took it slow, waiting for his lover's approval before he continued. America leaned down to pepper kisses over England's face, whispering sweet words to comfort him. Then he heard England whisper to him "I dont care if it hurts Alfred, j-just please, move!" What kind of hero would he be if he refused such a request? With instant vigour, America pulled out and pushed back in, continuing the ramming cycle. Over the noise of the running water he could hear England moan and whimper, but he wanted his beloved Brit to be even louder with his noises! The blue eyed nation kept a firm grip of his lover while he angled his thrusts, looking for that spot that would make England scream for him.

It was only when England's eyes flew open (when had he shut them?) and he groaned loudly did America realise that he had found it. Thus he began to abuse the prostrate to no end, panting harshly as he gazed down at his sexy lover. "Alfred! A-Alfred!" England continued to moan, his nails digging into the back of America's neck. America didn't mind though, he quite enjoyed the slight sting of pain, he wouldn't deny that he was a tad sado-masochistic (he was more of a sadist at heart). The blonde nation grunted as he continued to pound his sandy hair lover, listening to the chorus of moans and screams orchestrated by him.

"Arthur! Oh God Arthur!" yelled America, reaching down to pump England to completion. "ALFRED!" England was the one to reach his orgasm first, which was quickly washed away by the torrent of water from the shower head. America didn't past much longer than his love as he came inside of the smaller man, leaving both men a panting mess. England shuddered as America pulled out of him, keeping a hold of him. "C-Can't believe... You got this excited over a shower gel..." muttered England once he finally regained his breath. America chuckled as he nuzzled England's neck. "Well, I'll try and clean you up properly this time and not get too excited..." The British man blushed as American shifted his grip, holding him bridal style now so that he could easily hold and clean him. "I love you Alfred" England mumbled softly. The American nation smiled as he cradled his lover. "And I love you too Artie..."

- I am terrible at writing smut so I apologise. Also, try out that scent of shower gel. It is fucking amazing.

'Holy Musical Bman' is a reference to the new recently announced musical by TeamStarKid.

The song that England was singing was 'Fever' by Adam Lambert.

Read and Review


End file.
